


DR 27: Hell And Fortune Awaits

by Mewfa (secretariat_ajax)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretariat_ajax/pseuds/Mewfa





	DR 27: Hell And Fortune Awaits

I killed Yuuma.

It's as simple as that.

Although nobody wants to believe it, I did it.

I did it to leave this ring of fire, but alas...

It seems the only one in the fire now... Is me. I feel so ashamed because it was all for nothing. If I could go see my friends again, Yuuma would've died for me, if that's worth anything. But here I am, greeting death. Im not even really scared of never seeing anyone again, just please don't make me hurt. Hurt is all I ever feel, just let me die, shoot me. Do anything... Anything but fire. I beg for your mercy. I hope you take this as a warning. I think you're all forgetting who i am. Sanori Ibu is no stranger to those of the spirit world. If you make me suffer, I'll be sure to pay you a visit, and i dont mean a friendly one. Do I really have to die? I did it in good faith, you can tell, right Taiko? No? Okay. Seriously? Friends? I think you're mistaken on what a friend is. Strangers youre forced to interact with for 3 days are merely distractions. I didn't do anything wrong! You kill and win, you leave! Rules are made to be broken, you're all just blind, absolutely blind. Well, I'll take my punishment now. Nothing slow is all i requested, not to much of a hassle I think. I'm going to go through this and and never come back...ahah...see you all next time! Can I get a Bi-Bo?! That's the spirit, hehe. Peace.


End file.
